


The rescue

by Lawrenss



Series: Arthur & Lilou [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rescue, Set Up, clements point, dutch has always a plan, micah is a rat, that mission in chapter 3, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawrenss/pseuds/Lawrenss
Summary: Arthur, Micah and Dutch went to the meeting proposed by Colm. Of course it was a set up. Arthur got caugh and Lilou will get him back safe.Little fluff at the end.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Arthur & Lilou [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436122
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a fanfiction for y'all. I translated it from french originally so, I'm sorry if there's mistakes! It's not my main language.  
> I hope you'll like it :)

Lilou was anxious. She was sitting at a table alone, playing with her knife. The minutes flew by and still nothing. They still haven’t come back from this meeting with Colm, that bastard wanted to calm down the tensions between the two gangs and eventually make peace. It was Pearson who informed Dutch about this. Hosea felt that it was a trap but Micah insisted to go there of course, they had to see it with their own eyes. Dutch, as always, agreed with him and took Arthur with him, he needed him to protect them if something bad happened. Of course, Lilou didn’t like it and argue with them. Arthur promised her that he’ll come back safe and never he’ll abandon her. She trusted him, always worried and let him go even she didn’t want to. Yes, they’ve done dangerous robberies, but now it was Colm O’Driscoll. It wasn’t the same.

Hours passed until Dutch and Micah appears at the entrance of the camp. But no trace of Arthur. It was a bad sign. Lilou stood up, her eyes frowning and ran toward the two men. The others approach them too, wanting to know how did it go. While Dutch get off his white arabian, the young girl blocked the way, looking through his eyes.

“Where’s Arthur?”

“He…. he was kidnapped by the O’Driscolls.. I-”

“Yer jokin’ right? You didn’t go rescue him? Answer me Dutch!”

“Don’t talk to Dutch like that, you brat!” spat Micah.

“Shut yer fuckin’ mouth, I didn’t talk to you, you rat. Dutch, answer me!”

Feeling that Lilou began to lose her nerves, he placed his hand on her shoulder and pat her gently. 

“I-.... I need a plan Lilou.. I couldn’t-”

“Bullshit! Can’t say anything else than that everytime, can you?”

She put his hand away and get to her tent and Arthur’s. She wore her hat decorated with a beautiful jay’s feather, her first catch from hunting. She put her gunbelt and grab her two revolvers as well as her rifle she packed away in her back. She walked toward Runner, who was grazing on grass. She mounted him and take the lead.

“If nobody wants to help, I’ll go rescue him myself and nobody will stop me!”

“It’s too dangerous, Lilou think about it! Let me search a plan!” Dutch screamed, his gaze angry. Micah chuckled in the background. Hosea get up from his chair and joined them.

“I told you it was a trap Dutch, but you don’t want to listen to me no more, my brother.”

“He prefers listening to new members who have been there only for six months!”

“Stop it now, Lilou, you stay here-”

“Yaah!”

Runner neighed and began to galop out of the camp. Nobody wanted to search Arthur. But Lilou yes. She wanted to risk her life to go save him.

Meanwhile, Dutch blustered, his fists clenched. Hosea came to put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s gonna be alright Dutch. She isn’t a kid no more. She knows what she’s doing and she is smart. She’ll bring back our Arthur.”

“I hope you’re right Hosea, I really hope.”

  
  


X

  
  


Lilou was galloping through the night. She had stopped for a bite to eat and rest, she had already covered miles and still nothing around. But she wasn't giving up hope. It was at a moment when she was trotting to let Runner catch his breath that she saw a fairly large camp. Horses were tied to posts. But only one of them caught her attention. A pure white Arabian. He bore a strange resemblance to Arthur's mare, Snowflakes. 

She dismounted Runner and gave him a carrot as a reward. She gave him a little pat on the back and told him to sneak a little further away. She moved stealthily towards the horses without being spotted. Once she reached the white horse, she recognized Arthur's equipment. She pat the mane of Snowflake, who came to rub his muzzle against her hand.

“It’s me girl. I'll get Arthur out of here, don't worry."

First she took out her knife and looked around. There must have been a few guards. Each one away from the others. That's good. She was going to get rid of them without a sound. She took her guns in case things got out of hand. She approached the first one quietly and stabbed him in the throat like Arthur had taught her. She pulled the knife out and dropped the guy's body on the floor. Then she took care of the second one. The third. And so on and so forth. Always using the same method. Once the ground was cleared, she inspected the rest of the camp and saw a trapdoor on the ground. It must have led to a basement. Curious, she squatted down to open it and slowly walked down the steps. Once down, she discovered the outlaw hanging by his feet, dressed in his red unionsuit, which moulded his whole body. She grunted as she noticed that he had been hit in the shoulder. A nasty wound. However, he seemed unconscious. She approached him and placed her hand on his face. He gently opened his eyes and then began to speak.

"Lilou... you... you came for me I... how did you find me?"

"Yes, I'm here. I followed my instincts. Dutch... he wanted to think about a goddamn plan... before he came... but I couldn't wait. I went looking for you and I found you."

"I see... uugh!!! My shoulder..."

"Hang on, I'll get you out."

She grabbed the keys off the table and freed Arthur from his chains. He fell heavily on the floor and Lilou wince. He got up and motioned for Lilou to help him walking to the chair. Once he was seated, he set to work.

"I have to do it now, before... it gets infected..."

"Arthur..."

He took a pair of pliers that he heated with the candle and then pushed it into the wound to remove the bullet. Once this was done, he put some gunpowder on it and took the candle in his hand. Lilou, who was worried enough, took his arm.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Let me do it! Trust me, babygirl..."

She let him do it. He pressed the candle against his shoulder to help it heal. He let out a cry of pain that alerted other guards. They both hid and once the guard was downstairs, Lilou executed him with her knife in his throat. She helped Arthur walking out of the basement until the way was clear. Once they got out, they went to look for the cowboy's stuff.

"Over there. Go to the horses, I'll meet you there."

"Lilou be quick..."

Once Arthur's stuff are in her possession, she ran to Snowflake who was already carrying Arthur on his back. She handed him his things and whistled to call Runner. Runner came galloping in and took Lilou on his back. The two partners escaped from the enemy camp and she wasn’t surprised to meet other O'Driscolls on the way.

"Damn, damn, damn! Yaaah!"

"The prisoner escapes and he's not alone! Kill 'em!"

They didn't have time because Lilou had already put a bullet in each of their heads. Once the way was clear, they could return to the camp in peace. During the journey, Arthur seemed to lose consciousness again.

"Stay with me, we're almost there! Hang on, I beg you..."

"I'm... I'm tired..."

"Arthur, stay with me!"

She threw her lasso around the white horse's neck and picked up the pace. Both horses were now galloping at full speed. There was no time to lose. Arthur had to stay alive no matter what.

X

"Dutch, she's been gone for hours! I told you she's dead by now! There's no hope for them anymore. It's so tragic to lose our best assets."

"Stop talking nonsense, Micah! I know they're alive and she's gonna bring him back!" Mary-beth spat at him.

While the two were arguing, Dutch smoked his usual cigar in front of the water. He was working on a strategy. He was sure Lilou would get caught, too. In fact,he was sure of it. Until Lilou appeared in the middle of the camp, accompanied by Arthur who was lying on Snowflake. He lost his balance and fell on the ground with a groan of pain. Dutch, Susan and the others gathered around them, helping Arthur to get up.

"My son... Lilou you... you brought him back to us..."

"I told you,dutch,it was a set up!" Arthur grunted in a deep voice. "He wanted to get the law on us!"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's all over, Mr Morgan, you're home. Help him into bed."

Of course, Lilou went first, helped by Pearson and Lenny. Once he lay on the bed, the outlaw relaxed. He was home. Alive. Thanks to Lilou. She sat beside him and held his hand tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I thought I was going to lose you..."

"I... I'm here... thanks to you... thank you from the bottom of my heart. My Lilou."

"Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me?!"

"I'll try... hehe..."

"It's no time to laugh,dumbass, look at yerself!"

"Lilou, I'll take care of him, give me some space,” says Susan nicely. For once that she doesn't yell.

"No. It's me who'll take care of him. I'm his girlfriend. It's up to me. Now please leave us alone."

"As you wish. If you need help, I'm here."

When she had calmed down, she put her lips on Arthur's forehead. He shuddered at the touch of her soft lips. He drew her to him and kissed her with love. She responded willingly.

"I'll be careful next time, I promise."

"You swear?"

"I swear I will."

  
  
  



End file.
